It's Never A Good Thing
by JackGirl
Summary: Part one of of the "Good Thing" trilogy. What could have happened between Alex and Sabina if things had gone a little differently? Parts two and three now available.


**It's Never a Good Thing**

Disclaimer: If only.

Authors Note: I am using a creative license to say that Alex never brought Sabina to MI6, and that he never let her know anything about his work. Also, all reviews are welcome, even one-liners, Hint, Hint.

Please enjoy the first part of the "Good Thing" Trilogy.

* * *

It's never a good thing when you are called to the principles office on the last day of school. And when Sabina Pleasure heard the screeching voice of the secretary come over the loud speaker at St. Williams High School, she never could have imagined just how bad it was going to be. She had only one more class before school was over, one more class until she was free. She turned to her best friend Allie and gave a practiced eye roll and told her she would be back in time for the last class of the year. But Sabina never got to enjoy the last class during her senior year of high school. She did not even get to the school office before three men in black intercepted her and showed FBI badges.

"Come with us please Miss Pleasure." Commanded the shortest one.

"What's happening?" Sabina demanded, "Where are you taking me?" Her inquiries were met at first by silence, then after more nagging answered by a command to be quiet. She remained calm until they dragged her out into the worm, sunny California day.

"But I can't leave!" Sabina squealed. "I can't miss my last class of High School!"

"Just get in the car." The short one snapped. After glancing around for a moment he urged her to hurry. Short one jerked suddenly then collapsed in a growing puddle of blood. Sabina heard a scream and when a hand was clamped over her mouth she realized that it had been her own voice. A car came screeching around the corner accompanied by a popping sound and the hand that had grabbed her was suddenly loosed as something hot and sticky was sprayed on her face. All she could do was scream again. Then, as the third man in black fell, a voice in her head told her to run. And run she did, right down the California street. But it did not matter how fast she was, for she could hear the footfalls behind her, then she could feel one hand around her waist and another over her mouth. She was shoved into the car and managed to get a look at the man who and grabbed her. He was definitely _Not_ from the FBI.

* * *

It's never a good thing when you are called to the principles office on the last day of school. And when Alex Rider heard the buzz of the sound system coming on line and the authoritative voice of the secretary come over the loud speaker at school and call his name he had a good guess at what was coming.

"Alex, I know how hard you worked," The principle droned, "but I'm afraid you wont be able to graduate this year due to the large number of days you missed. You have simply fallen too far behind."

Alex just nodded. What else could he do? He had known he had it coming since Mr. Blunt had made him miss the first half of final exams. The principle just gave him a sad look and told him to study hard over the summer.

Alex rode his bike slowly through the swarms of his celebrating classmates. He had never felt so alone in his school, not even the first day. Then he had some friends, now, with Tom gone, he had none. As he peddled, his mind was formulating a plan. He considered it from every angle. He did not really have a choice.

Once he hit the street he headed in the direction of the Royal & General Bank.

Sabina struggled against the vice like grip of her captive, but went still when she heard a low voice hiss in her ear, "You had better hold still Miss Pleasure, I'd hate to have to put a bullet in your brain." She was lying there for a moment just trying to get her head around the fact that she had been kidnapped when there was a loud crack and the man who had caught her jerked and clasped forward. That was just too much for Sabina and she passed out.

"Mr. Blunt? Alex Rider is here to see you." Mr. Blunt looked up in what would have normally been surprise; Allen Blunt's face, however, was not one to show how he felt.

"Send him in." He replied crisply.

"I have a proposition for you." Alex started.

"Yes?" prompted Mr. Blunt.

"If you will provide me with a full education, here at work, I will work for you full time. As long as: 1, I have no more than two missions a month; 2, have at least seven days off a month; 3, get a gun and proper training; 4, Jack can do as she pleases, be it stay, go or live here part time and where ever else she want; 5, I get paid the same as the other agents plus traveling and expenses; and 6, this goes in writing." Mr. Blunt sat quietly for a moment pondering these request, well demands really. "Oh," Alex added, " and there will have to be a clause in there about my right to quit. With a two weeks-mission free-notice."

Mr. Blunt nodded considering Alex's proposition. He had known this would happen eventually, it was in Alex's blood. It had simply been a matter of time.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Miss Pleasure, can you hear me?" The voice was accompanied by a gentle shake on the shoulder.

"Miss Pleasure?" The voice was more instant this time. Sabina slowly blinked her eyes, why was she sitting in a car? Then she remembered, the FBI, the shoot out, but then she had been kidnapped. She looked around in confusion.

"How do you feel Miss Pleasure?" The voice had a face now, a middle aged man in another black business suite.

"Okay. What happened? Who were those people?" The questions were running through her mind faster than she could get them out.

"Just calm down please Miss Pleasure. Can you sit up?" With that question he held out his hand to help her up. "Please just get in the other car right there, your questions will be answered in a little while." The man told the driver of the car that Sabina got in to go to the bank and the driver took off with out a word to Sabina.

About fifteen minuets later the car and its passenger arrived at in underground parking garage. The driver opened her door and Sabina was meet by another lady who introduced herself as Mrs. Nelson. Mrs. Nelson led Sabina on to an elevator and told her that everything would be explained once they were up stairs and Sabina got cleaned up.

"Sabina!" Sabina's mother was sitting on a couch, sobbing. "Sabina thank god you are okay! I was so worried about you! Where have you been! What happened to your face! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Sabina just nodded and waited for her mother to pause for a breath.

"I'm okay. What's happening mom, where is dad? Why isn't he here?"

"Oh Sabina!" Was all her mother was capable of saying. The tears pouring down her face told Sabina all she needed to know. Sabina slowly sat down next to her mother on the couch.

"What happened?" Sabina sobbed softly.

"A bomb was set off at your fathers newspaper office, he was killed instantly." Mrs. Nelson informed her. "We have reason to believe that it was the local mob your father was writing a story about." Sabina just nodded, too shocked to speak. "The mob," Mrs. Nelson continued, "always goes after the entire family, they think you are already dead. We will hold a funeral for your entire family. You will have to go into hiding."

"Where will we go?" Mrs. Pleasure spoke up.

"You will have to be split up, one of you will go back to England, we have already spoken to MI6, and the other one will stay here under the protection of the CIA." Mrs. Nelson informed them. "You may discuss it among yourselves which of you will go where."

Sabina looked at her mother, "I don't want to stay here, around all my friends but unable to speak to them." Sabina's mother nodded in agreement then said, "You go back to England, I'll stay here."

"You will have to leave everything here." Mrs. Nelson informed them. "We cannot let slip any sign that you are still alive." After telling them this Mrs. Nelson left them to morn together, she knew they would not have much time for that over the next few weeks.

* * *

Alex surveyed his new office. It had two-rooms incase its main occupant had a secretary. He guessed it was the only one available. It was funny really, most people wished they were out of school and at a real job, and here he was, wishing he were out of the real job and in school. He let out a resigned sigh, which did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Jones who was showing him around.

"Well," Mrs. Jones inquired, "what do you think? You are permitted up to 3 personal photographs, and you can order a desk and chair. A couch is permitted if you want one. I suggest you get one you can sleep on; you never know when you wont have a chance to go home. I will have a file cabinet moved in here as soon as possible, and you will need to go down to the information department and get keys and codes I guess that's everything." She concluded. "I am going now so I will see you tomorrow." With that she turned and exited the room.

Alex stood in the middle of the room for a few more moments then walked into the other room, trying to picture a couch and a desk in there. He would figure out where to put the furniture when it arrived.

Alex continued on all the way out of the office-_his _office, he reminded himself-into the hall then headed for the elevator, it was time to go home and tell Jack what had happened. She would just have to deal with it, though he figured she would be at least a little mad that he had not consulted her first. And he did not blame her, she did worry about him still, he figured she always would. That is until he stopped working for MI6.

"I'm home Jack. Jack?" Alex wondered through the house doing a through search to see if anything was amiss. Then realized how much he was probably over doing it, she could have just gone out to get some groceries or something like that. Now that he thought about it, he was getting pretty paranoid these days. His train of though was derailed as Jack burst through the door carrying what was no doubt about to become there dinner.

"Hey Alex, how was school? Never mind don't tell me," she paused, "unless it is really good."

"What's for dinner Jack?"

"That bad huh?" Jack said, understanding. Then added, "Pizza." to answer his question.

* * *

The Next Day…

"Miss Pleasure, my name is Allen Blunt. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sabina simply nodded in response. "I find no pleasure in telling you this Miss Pleasure, but I am afraid that you will have to stay here, with us. Until we can find you a suitable place to stay, you are confined to this building. Is that clear?" Once again Sabina just nodded. "Good, now Mrs. Jones will show you a place to stay. Mrs. Jones?"

Mrs. Jones beckoned to Sabina, "This way Miss Pleasure." It took about five minuets to arrive at Sabina's new home. "I will have some sheets and a blanket sent down, make your self at home." With that Mrs. Jones turned and left.

It was a rather sad room indeed, plane gray walls, plane white ceiling, and a plane gray floor. No furniture as of yet, just a bed, plane and hard. Nothing to make the room feel comfortable, nothing to make it feel like home. _Get a grip Sabina,_ she told herself,_ at least your alive. Everything else you can deal with later._

Unable to control herself any longer she turned and bolted from the room.

* * *

_Well, this is not so bad I guess, it could be worse… _Alex reasoned with himself, after all most first days did not go so well. He had a small desk that Mrs. Wilkins, Mrs. Jones secretary, told him would be replaced by the time he got back from his mission.

_His mission_. Alex was not sure what it would be like, would it be any different from before, or would it be more routine than his first ones were? What was routine for that matter?

Alex did not have a chance to ponder this thought further, for just then the phone that he had been given rang.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Alex? This is Mrs. Jones. Would you please come down to my office in twenty minuets?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"Good bye."

Alex turned toward the door; it was time to get to work.

* * *

Sabina slowed down. Running was not going to help. She was here, that was it. She did not have a choice so she would simply just have to make the best of it.

Sabina slowly walked back to her room. It really was not that bad, or at least it would not be once she got some decorating done. _Yes, _she thought to herself, _I will try to make the best of this; now all I have to do is see if that Mr. Blunt will give me some catalogues to do some shopping!_

Sabina turned toward the door; it was time to get to work.

* * *

Please Review, if I have enough responses I will post the next part "Its Rarely a Good Thing" which I am currently writing.

New A/N: All three parts are now posted.


End file.
